


The Exile Of Varian

by BraadsTattoos



Series: Varian's exile [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: Varian limped for another hour to make sure he put a lot of space between him and his used to be home, he collapsed against a tree and he drifts off.-An Au I have made with my gf-
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian's exile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. I am human

**Author's Note:**

> My gf is writing for Rapunzel  
> I'm writing for Varian

𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian was limping away from what he used to call his home. He was bleeding from the gashes on his arms and legs as well as his head and his eye. Varian didn't know where he was going, he knew he couldn't just stand around so he was limping as fast as he could and before he knew it he found himself in the woods. He limped for another hour to make sure he put a lot of space between him and his used to be home, he collapsed against a tree and he drifts off.   
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
Rapunzel was in her room, she had opened the window to take in some fresh air and so she could hear the noises of children running around outside. Pascal was asleep on her bed so she decided it best to leave Pascal alone. Bored and with not much princess duties to attend to, she throws on a cloak and heads outdoors to where most of the children were. She kindly greeted each of them as they said hi and waved, sometimes they would give Rapunzel flower crowns or small trinkets which she kept with her. The real reason Rapunzel went outside was because she wanted to hang out with Varian. She oddly noticed that she hadn’t seen him around lately and it caused her to worry. She decided to ask Varian’s father about where Varian was but the only response she received was that Varian was a no good son. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and quickly went to other adults and kids, asking if they had seen any signs of Varian. The responses were all so mean which Rapunzel didn’t understand. What happened to everyone? Varian’s father loved Varian so this all made no sense. Confused and worried for Varian, she left Corona and headed to the woods. Perhaps Varian went to get something for one of his potions or experiments and needed wood? It didn’t matter, she needed to find him before it got dark. She didn’t bring a light with her but she had her hair so that wasn’t a large issue, “Varian?!” She yelled aloud, hoping that she would get the slightest yell back or something.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian heard a voice as he started to open his eyes. When his head actually caught up he realized it was a person and not his dream, he quickly tried to get up but doubled over in pain and he had to hold back a scream. His gashes were still bleeding and still felt fresh. Varian heard his name again and he decides his fate, he can't move without feeling pain so he gives himself up. As he looks to the person calling his name he sees that it's Rapunzel and his eyes widen "Rapunzel?" His voice grated his throat "What are you doing here?".  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
Rapunzel’s eyes went wide when she noticed all the blood that dripped down Varian’s multiple wounds. “I’m here because I noticed that you weren’t around in Corona and that you weren’t with your father. Besides that, what happened to you?! You’re bleeding a lot!” She sat down next to Varian, looking at all the wounds and trying to think of the best way to help out. Sure, her healing powers could heal some of the wounds but some of the more severe wounds might not heal as well. Why was Varian in the woods alone? She wanted to ask but decided it best to wait to ask questions.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian tried to think of an excuse, he didn't want to tell her that all of Corona went against him. "One of my...um...experiments went wrong and it blew up.." He felt horrible for lying to her but he decided it was for the best. He flinches a bit as Rapunzel was looking at some of his wounds.   
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She simply nods, taking in what Varian just said and believing him slightly. Some of the wounds did look like something exploded and hit Varian, causing some of the somewhat larger wounds that might take longer to heal. “That makes sense. Though, how about I heal some of the smaller wounds so you feel a little less pain? It’s getting dark and it would be nice to make shelter but it would be better if you could at least walk.” She smiles calmly although she was still concerned and worried, she kept it well hidden behind her smile so she didn’t even look worried at all.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian nodded as he saw the sun start to set. He was glad that she believed his excuse for now. He felt slightly better as Rapunzel healed his smaller wounds, he knew some of his wounds would scar over but he will deal with that later. "Where will we find shelter?" He asked after she was done healing him.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She stood up and looked around. “We will have to make one being that there are no houses out here in the woods.” She replied, still staying positive. There were many sticks and trees around, they could possibly make a tepee or something. They could make a fire to stay warm. Rapunzel could search around for some edible berries if there were any. It would be tough but surely if they worked together, they could keep warm for the night, then head back to Corona in the morning.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian nodded and slowly got up and started to search for anything they could use to build a shelter. He found some sticks and leaves they could use. He came back and started to build it but a sudden burst of pain comes and he yelps as he doubles over in pain again.   
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She quickly went over to help Varian. “How about you just sit down? Those wounds will only get worse if you keep standing. Relaxing is probably the best thing for you. I thought that healing some of the wounds would help but I guess the bigger wounds don’t want to behave?” She jokes a little as she takes the sticks from him and props them up against a nearby tree. She realized it was a bad joke and her facial expression became glum.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian smiled a small thankful smile as he sat down than his facial expression became glum as he remembered how he actually got the wounds. He looked up to the sky with a sigh as he remembered his Dad's words to him. "You are not my son." He heard his Dad's words over and over again as he closed his eyes trying to hold back tears.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She had found some sort of strong vine as she wrapped it around the sticks, forming a wide teepee that was well supported by the tree and big enough for the both of them. She then looked around for some big logs for them to sit on. It didn’t take much searching as she found two and pulled them over using her hair, simply because her own hands wouldn’t be strong enough. All they needed now was food and a fire.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian looked at Rapunzel doing everything and kinda felt bad he hated not being able to do anything. His stomach started to growl and he blushed softly as he hoped she didn't hear it. He looked around for a stick and found one near him. Varian grabbed it and started to doodle in the sand, he drew Ruddiger and smiled sadly.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She looked at Varian with a smile. “I’m going to see if there is some sort of bush with berries. If not, I might end up finding a deer or something. I hate killing animals but since we don’t have much to eat, it’s really for the best.” She noticed Varian’s sand drawing and smiled more. “Cute drawing.” She then walked off and lit up her hair so she could see where she was going.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian muttered a small thank you as she walked off. He looked at the drawing again as a few small tears left his eyes, he hadn't seen Ruddiger since everything happened. Varian just hoped that he was safe and nobody hurt him. He doodled a few more things as he waited for Rapunzel to come back.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She continues to journey through the woods. After a little while, she found a small stream and some bushes around it. She started to pick some of the berries off the bush when she heard a noise from behind. She turned and her eyes went wide when she saw a bear drinking from the stream only a few feet away. She panicked a little and quickly took a few more berries before slowly walking away from the stream, making her way back to Varian and the teepee.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian tensed up a bit when he heard rustling but relaxed when he saw it was only Rapunzel. "Did you find some food?" He asked softly as he put down his stick. He drew Ruddiger and some Alchemy equations the only things he knew by heart.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She nods. “I did. Not so far away there is a stream and some bushes with berries.” She places all the berries she had gathered down on a flat and non dirty part of a large leaf that just so happened to be laying there. “I’m sure that there are some small sticks around so we can make a fire.” She adds as she had already started to pick up some small sticks that were around her feet.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian nodded as he grabbed some of the sticks around him and gave them to Rapunzel as well. He heard some rustling in the bushes as he also hears a growl "U-Um.. Rapunzel." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She looked at Varian and gently put down the sticks, then turned her attention to the noise in the bushes. Something had followed her or maybe just picked up the smell of the berries. She didn’t know what it was, she just hoped that it wasn’t the bear she saw at the stream.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian looked back again and saw what looked like bear eyes. He was sadly right as he heard a roar and he was frozen in place with fear. His heart was racing as he saw a bear come out of the woods and to their shelter staring straight at him.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
Rapunzel immediately took action and grabbed a chunk of her long hair, ready to attack the bear if it dared to move any closer or hurt Varian.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian kept his eyes on the bear, not daring to move at all. The bear kept moving toward Varian growling louder not even paying attention to Rapunzel. It raised it's paw ready to strike Varian.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She swung her hair like a lasso and her hair wrapped around the bear’s large paw, preventing it from causing harm to Varian. “I won’t let you hurt my friend.” She grinds her teeth and yanks back on her hair that was around the bear’s paw, pulling it back farther than normal. At this point, if it came to this bear’s death, so be it.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian looked at Rapunzel with a small smile but that was a bad idea. The bear used it's other paw and scratched Varian across his eye. Varian screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
Rapunzel’s eyes went wide. “VARIAN!” She yells as she turns to Varian who had fallen to the ground, then she glared at the bear. “You have taken it too far,bear. I will never forgive you!” Tears drip down her cheeks as she then loops her hair around the bear’s neck, choking the life out of it, not letting herself feel mercy whatsoever. She knew that she would need to at least try and heal Varian’s new injury afterward.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian groaned in pain, his eye felt like it was on fire. He slowly woke up, he could only open his right eye. He saw Rapunzel above him, her hair glowing "R-Rapunzel..?"  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
Rapunzel bent down by Varian, her hair still glowing and it flowed around not only herself but Varian as well. “I’m so sorry… I don’t think I’ll be able to heal that.” More tears drip down her cheeks and onto the ground. She continues to say sorry over and over. She thought that she had everything under control but no, she had killed a bear and Varian was badly hurt.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian looked at her with a sad look "It's okay Rapunzel, it was not your fault." He saw the dead bear on the ground and looked back to her and slowly hugged her. Varian can't even begin to imagine what she is going through.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She softly hugs back. She promised to herself just now, that no matter what, she would protect Varian from harm. She dislikes seeing Varian get hurt and couldn’t stand it anymore. “It’s late. Let’s get some rest. I’ll start a small fire so we stay warm.” She wipes some of her tears away from her cheeks and smiles sadly.   
𝓥𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷  
Varian smiled and nodded as he watched her start a small fire. His eye still burned a bit and it would take awhile for him to adjust to actually opening his eye again. He started to drift off into sleep.  
𝑅𝒶𝓅𝓊𝓃𝓏𝑒𝓁  
She smiles and wrapped her long hair around herself to keep warm as she started a small fire, the flame slowly rising. She kept an eye on Varian just in case. She wasn’t tired so she didn’t mind keeping watch at all. If Varian got cold, she had more than enough hair to keep Varian warm as well if the fire ended up going out or just in general


	2. Given Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “V-Varian.. why don’t you want to return to Corona?” Her voice was shaky as she finished the question. She was super sorry that she said anything about it because she already had the idea in why but she was just too curious. There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fanfic  
> Also sorry if the style changes a bit we are still in the beginning stages of it

Rapunzel-  
After awhile, she noticed that Varian started to wake up. “How did you sleep?” She asked. 

Varian-  
Varian stretched his back "Kinda rough but you need to sleep." He looked at her with concern etched in his face.

Rapunzel-  
She shakes her head again. “I can’t, not when so much bad stuff has already happened. I can’t risk any more casualties.” She frowns a little, she really wanted to sleep deep down, but all that was on her mind was to stay up and make sure Varian was safe. It seemed like every time she looked away or something, Varian ended up with more scars and injuries. 

Varian-  
Varian frowned as he looked at her closely, he saw the dark circles under her eyes "I'll be fine, you need to sleep. At least sleep for an hour, for me please." He looked at her with a pleading eye.

Rapunzel-  
She finally gives in and nods. “Alright Varian. You win this time.” She yawns, wrapping herself in her hair, drifting off to sleep pretty quick. 

Varian-  
Varian smiled as he saw her go to sleep right away. He slowly got up and got some of the berries for breakfast as he waited for her to wake. 

Rapunzel-  
She continued to sleep for a good 30 or so minutes before waking up and stretching out. She felt much better after taking a nap. Varian was correct, once again. Sleep definitely helps when there are dark circles under your eyes. 

Varian-  
Varian saw Rapunzel waking up and walked over to her and handed her some berries "Feel better?" He smiled.

Rapunzel-  
She takes them from Varian and smiles back. “I do feel better. You were right.” She takes a bite of one of the berries and her expression lightens up. The berries were really good. 

Varian-  
Varian smiled as he saw Rapunzel's mood brighten. Varian started to think though "What are we gonna do today?" 

Rapunzel-  
She shrugs slightly. “Well, we could just hang out around here or we could start heading back to Corona?” She suggested, not really having many ideas. 

Varian-  
Varian froze up at the thought of going back to Corona "L-Let's stay around here.." He said as his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Rapunzel-  
She noticed that Varian seemed almost scared every time she mentioned Corona. “Alright.” She simply responded back although she now started to think about all the people who had told her odd things about Varian before she left. Seriously, she was super confused on why all of a sudden, people hated him. 

Varian-  
Varian relaxed as she agreed. He isn't ready to tell her and frankly he doesn't want to tell her at all, he's scared of her reaction. He looked around trying to find something to do since his body was starting to heal up.

Rapunzel-  
She stays oddly quiet, running her fingers through her hair. All of these thoughts running through her head. Did Varian leave because of the things the people said? Was it even possible that he got hurt by the people? That they were the reasons Varian was covered in these scars? The thoughts seemed too scary to be true. 

Varian-  
Varian found a small cottage when he followed a stream he found. He came back with a big smile "I found a small cottage up the stream!" He said with excitement as he looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel-  
She snapped out of thought and looked at Varian. “That’s great! Is it empty?” She asked with a smile. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded "Yeah I checked." He smiled as he started collecting some things they might need for the cottage.

Rapunzel-  
She nods. “Sounds great. Whenever you’re ready, lead the way.” She picks up a stick and randomly drags it around herself playfully to entertain herself for the time being. 

Varian-  
Varian collected the stuff they needed and he turned to Rapunzel "You ready?" He said as he turned towards her.

Rapunzel-  
“Yep.” She held the stick in her left hand as she waited for Varian to start walking so she could follow. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded as he started to walk to the stream and followed it all the way to the cottage. "Here we are." He opened the front door to the cottage, inside was a fire place as well as a couch and a couple chairs. There were some animal rugs and a kitchen table.

Rapunzel-  
She walked in and immediately flopped back onto the couch with a happy sigh. “This is a really nice cottage you found.” She said as she looked over at Varian with a small chuckle. 

Varian-  
Varian chuckled a bit "I know." He flopped onto a chair with a happy sigh. He smiled a bit, feeling a little at peace for once.

Rapunzel-  
She looked at the ceiling for a bit , continuing to smile. “Besides eating berries, we should see if there is anything else we could eat. It will be difficult to just live off berries.” She adds, looking over at Varian. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded "Yeah it would. I can look in the kitchen to see if there is anything else that is edible." He started to get off the chair he was sitting in.

Rapunzel-  
“Alright.” She watched quietly, if he fell again she would be ready to help him. She felt so relaxed on the couch but she still had one question for Varian that was stuck in her head. 

Varian-  
Varian went to the kitchen and found some fruit that were dried. Varian scrunched up his nose at the smell but he found some beans that smelled good. He also found some utensils they could use.

Rapunzel-  
She then stood up and walked over. She noticed the beans. “We can eat this.” She smiled, then smelled the fruit and her facial expression changed to disgust. “We should also get rid of these.” 

Varian-  
Varian quickly grabbed the gross fruit and threw it out into the garbage that was outside. He came back inside and started the fire.

Rapunzel-  
She took the beans, poured them into a pot and grabbed a mixing spoon, then walked over to the fire Varian made. 

Varian-  
Varian sat next to the fire enjoying the heat of it. He saw Rapunzel bringing over the pot of beans and smiled. "Hopefully the beans will be good."

Rapunzel-  
“I hope so as well.” With her left hand, she held the pot of beans over the fire, the other hand held the mixing spoon. She kept an eye on the food so that she didn’t over or under cook it. 

Varian-  
Varian smelled the beans and sighed happily "They smell amazing." He looked at Rapunzel with a smile. 

Rapunzel-  
She smiles back. “Thanks, from the smell, they should be almost done.” She takes the spoon, stirring it and then taking a small taste test. “Yeah, they are good.” She said, taking the spoon out and removing the pot off the fire. 

Varian-  
Varian goes to grab two bowls and two spoons from the kitchen. He came back and gave a bow and spoon to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel-  
She thanks him and serves him first, then herself. “Let's hope that my cooking skill went to good use. The last time I cooked something, it was in the castle. I was told to make cookies in the royal kitchen.” The question that was stuck in her head about why Varian seemed too afraid to go back to Corona was in her throat. She decided to wait a little longer before asking. She had already talked about the royal kitchen and she couldn’t take that back so she might as well just not say anything till after they both finished eating. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded as he ate his food with a small smile on his face, the beans were delicious. He finished his food within a couple minutes. He realized how he hadn't eaten in almost 2 days but he is used to it by now. "Thanks for cooking Rapunzel." He smiled at her.

Rapunzel-  
She says quiet as she continued to eat. She took her time and ate slower than normal. She wanted to give Varian some time before she said anything more about Corona. After she finished her beans, she carefully placed the bowl down and took a deep breath. Some tears dripped down her cheeks which she noticed and quickly wiped away. “V-Varian.. why don’t you want to return to Corona?” Her voice was shaky as she finished the question. She was super sorry that she said anything about it because she already had the idea in why but she was just too curious. There was no turning back now. 

Varian-  
Varian froze at what Rapunzel asked, he didn't want to say anything so he just picked up his bowl and spoon and went to the kitchen and put his dishes in the sink.

Rapunzel-  
“Listen, I’ve been thinking a lot and I’m sorry I asked. I’m just curious and want to confirm something.” When she said the word ‘something’ her voice cracked as if she was going to start crying. 

Varian-  
"There's nothing to confirm, it was an accidental explosion from one of my experiments." Varian said in a almost snappy tone. He didn't want to talk about this but if she keeps pushing he might just run.

Rapunzel-  
She sighs. “No, I’m going to say that you are not speaking the truth. I bumped into your father and others before I went on my search for you. They have changed, all of them. They did this to you, they hurt you. It was not one of your experiments, Varian.” At this point she was crying. She hated saying everything she had seen aloud, she did leave out the parts where they said all that mean stuff about Varian to her. She didn’t want to add on to what she just said, she already felt terrible. 

Varian-  
Varian gritted his teeth and banged his hand on the table next to him, he had tears rolling down his face now. He looked to the door behind him and he looked back to Rapunzel "I-I.." He couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran out the door and into the forest never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this fanfic! Be on the look out for part 2 of Varian's Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the 1st chapter  
> We will try to update as much as we can


End file.
